


flower's power

by guildcnstern



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jack is baby, anyway idk if this is considered fluff or not, as always, first fanfic, instead he Vibes, micah doesn't suck for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guildcnstern/pseuds/guildcnstern
Summary: jack's necklaces adorn everyone's necks around camp, but micah? he doesn't need one..
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston(Mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	flower's power

Arthur looked around the camp, all was mostly quiet as Dutch had the men go out for a score.

The drunkards, Swanson and Uncle were fast asleep and the women were off gossiping at the outskirts of camp. It was a quiet and lovely day at Clemens Point and Arthur was gonna take advantage of it. 

Arthur’s thoughts were startled by some commotion at Pearson’s wagon, he looked over and saw Pearson and Sadie arguing, they didn’t even notice Cain stealing a bluegill off the table.

Hosea stepped in between the two and ended the bickering, on his neck was a handmade flower necklace.

Arthur chuckled at the sight and looked towards Abigail's tent, her and Jack were playing together. On her neck was also a flower necklace. The two glanced toward Arthur and giggled. Abigail whispered something in Jack’s ear and gave the boy a slight nudge towards his uncle.

Jack was innocent, of course he was, the boy was only five. Yet, Arthur couldn’t help to think this isn't how a child should live.

"Uncle Arthur!” Jack waddled towards him holding something behind his back. Arthur looked at Abigail, she waved and then he looked back down at Jack.

"Whatchu got there, Jack?" He pointed at the boy's hands behind his back.

Jack pulled out a crudely made necklace made from what looked to be yarrow.

"I made this for you Uncle Arthur!" He grinned. Arthur decided to play along and gasped over-dramatically, he got on his knee and allowed Jack to place it around his neck.

"This is wonderful,” He laughed giving the boy a hug, “Thank you.”

"Where's your daddy, Jackie?" The sickening drawl of Micah pierced the two’s ears. The very noise made Arthur’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The annoying cowboy was leaning on a tree sharpening a stick.

“..I-I don’t know.” Jack whimpered and ran behind Arthur, his head peeking out slightly. The kid seemed deathly afraid of the man, Arthur couldn’t blame him. He glared at the older man.

“Did he run off again?” Micah snickered, continuing to harass the kid.

“Micah why don’t you go bully someone your own size.” Arthur hissed angrily, the yarrow necklace still dangling around his neck.

“What a pretty necklace, cowpoke. Your boyfriend buy you that?” A smug look was plastered on Micah’s face.

Arthur growled, “You’d shut up if you knew what was good for you.”

“Of course, cowpoke.”

“Hmm, or maybe you’re just jealous.” Micah’s eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

“Hah, I’d rather die than walk around with a frilly little necklace like that.” His cheeks were beet red as he huffed and strode off. Arthur smirked, knowing he won. He turned around and picked up Jack.

“Now how about we go see your mother?”

━

The sun was setting over the lake. The men were around the campfire singing some tunes while Javier played his guitar.

The score had gone well and the men decided to celebrate a bit. But off to the side, Abigail and Jack were sitting in their tent alone. Jack looked at his mother.

“Mama, what does being jealous mean?”

“First off, who’d you hear it from?” She giggled, confused.

“Uncle Arthur said Micah was jealous, what does it mean mama?”

“Well,” She laughed. “Being jealous means you want what the other person has.”

“Then what does Micah want that he doesn’t have?” Abigail sighed.

“I’m not sure honey, I’m sure your Uncle Arthur was just joking with him.” Jack listened closely.

“I haven’t made Micah a necklace yet, maybe he’d like one?” He responded.

“Who knows what that man wants Jack, let’s go to bed.” She sighed and turned over. Jack knew what he needed to do.

━

The next day, Micah sat by the campfire alone, whiskey in hand.  
All around the camp people had stupid necklaces made by that kid. Jack... no one really knew who his real father was, Miss Roberts was a slut and Marston just got thrown into the middle of it.

He saw Strauss pass by and even that money-lending asshole had one. Micah growled and got up. He walked up to the shore and sat down, he didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him.

“Mister Micah?” Micah jumped at the squeaky voice behind him. He turned around and saw Jack with his hands behind his back.

“What do you want, kid?” He growled, “I don’t have time for this.”

“Well, Uncle Arthur said that you were jealous yesterday and so I thought maybe you would like this.” He pulled out a necklace, similar to everyone else's but it was white. “I didn’t have enough red flowers so I got you white ones!” He smiled sweetly.

“I-I,” He looked at the necklace that was being held towards him. He felt a blush growing onto his face. He considered whether he should take it or deny it.

“You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to…” Jack sighed and started to pull his hands back.

“No- NO!” Micah shrieked, “I love it, Jack.” He took the necklace and put it around his neck. Jack grinned. Micah didn’t know what to say, so Jack nodded and went to leave. “Jack… thank you.” Jack waved and ran off to go play.

Micah ran his hand around the necklace. It felt… good? Like he was a part of something, a part of this family the gang considers themselves as. He hated to admit it but he liked it.

━

The clip-clop of a horse passed by Micah, it abruptly stopped.

“Mister Bell,” Arthur snorted. “I thought you hated those frilly little necklaces.” He pointed at the white necklace that sat around his neck. Micah rolled his eyes and huffed.

“You better shut it cowpoke.”

“Hey bud, only quoting what you’d said.”

“Well, I’ve changed my mind Morgan! Can’t a man change their mind?” Arthur squinted his eyes, he nodded in agreement.

“I guess so, Micah. I guess so.” He smirked as he spurred his horse off out of camp to deal with some Gray and Braithwaite problems..

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, no clue how to make or post fanfics this just popped into my head one day,, please comment and send kudos if u liked it and if u didn't sorry i guess lol.
> 
> 7/13/20: updated some stuff nd yea


End file.
